tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowling's Pokemon Survivor 4: Steam Cave
Pokemon Survivor: Steam Cave is the fourth season of Bowling4fun's group game series. It will begin. It features 18 contestants, 3 of whom are the first returning contestants, and the Steam Cave twist. Season Summary Twenty-four days ago we started out with eighteen castaways sent to Steam Cave to compete for the prize. Three of those castaways competed before and are back for redemption. All of them did well in their previous season, but didn't exactly prove themselves when they played. The castaways were divided into three tribes of six, each tribe lead by one of the returning players. There was the Steam Cave twist, in which the winning tribe would enter the cave, choose a hint about a potential twist, then decide whether or not to allow that twist into the game. Rarutosu, Ralts of Hoenn Safari tribe, dominated before the switch, Ambipom of Viridian Forest's tribe, Eteboth, lost the first challenge and sent little Plusle out of the game. Luckily for them, they won the next two challenges, sending Eevee of New Moon Island's tribe, Eievui, to tribal council. However, Snorlax had to quit the game for personal reasons. Blitzle and Charizard were booted of of Eievui. At the final 14, there was going to be a tribe absorption, but since Rarutosu selected yes to a twist, the contestants were shuffled fully onto two tribes of seven. Rarutosu, a once dominant tribe, went to all tribal councils. Vanilluxe, Machamp, Jigglypuff, and threat Braviary were sent packing before the jury. At the final ten, Eteboth choose yes to a twist, which was a late merge, and due to a seven-three disadvantage, Rarutosu went back to tribal council one more time, sending previous player Ralts home by Teddiursa and Torkoal. However, this did not go well with other original Rarutosu members Grovyle and Sylveon. The remaining nine finally merged onto Serebii tribe. Sylveon won immunity, and Teddiursa was blindsided, becoming jury member number two. Sylveon won the next challenge again, but Eevee quit the game. Torkoal was voted out next, leaving six switched Eteboth members in the game. But original tribes were three Rarutosu and three Eteboth. After a challenge technicality, only Krookodile and Sawsbuck were up for elimination. Original tribes stuck together, and Krookodile beat Sawsbuck in a tiebreaker. Grovyle won the final five immunity, so it looked like Sylveon would be heading home. But Grovyle used its HII on it to keep Sylveon in, but returning player Ambipom also used its idol, leaving Articuno and Krookodile vulnerable. Krookodile was eliminated with one vote. It became the final four, two original Rarutosu, two original Eteboth. After Grovyle won immunity, the two biggest threats, Sylveon and Ambipom, were voted for as the original tribes stuck together. A controversial tie-breaker occured, causing Ambipom to be eliminated after Sylveon beat it. Articuno was the last Eteboth member standing, but when Sylveon won final immunity, it became the final jury member. Both finalists were loved for their gameplay, though Grovyle was criticized for staying under-the-radar for a while, while some Pokemon felt Sylveon relied on immunity wins. However, in a close four-to-three vote Sylveon became the Pokemon Sole Survivor. Contestants *An idol was played on Sylveon by Grovyle, so 2 votes casted against Sylveon do not count. *Ambipom played an idol on itself, so 2 votes casted against it do not count. The Game Voting History Jury Vote Twist This seasons twist was Steam Cave. The winning tribe would enter Steam Cave and were given the choice of three hints for a twist to enter the game. The tribe would select a hint and would have to determine whether or not they want that twist to enter the game based on that hint. Returning Castaways *Snorlax (IceIceBaby), Charizard (The_Swaggernaut), Braviary (GayJohnny), Teddiursa (HighNoon), and Krookodile (Webmind), returned for Pokemon Survivor: Desert Resort - Second Chances, where they placed 10th, 14th, 18th, 17th, and 19th respectively out of 20 castaways. *Articuno (SkillzDatKillz) returned to compete in Pokemon Survivor: Whirl Islands, where he placed 1st out of 16 castaways. *Snorlax (IceIceBaby), Ambipom (cheese98 - originally from Pokemon Survivor: Viridian Forest), Grovyle (bwburke94) and Sylveon (hinata0014) returned to compete in Pokemon Survivor: All Stars, where they placed 14th, 16th, 4th and 3rd out of 18 castaways respectively. Category:Bowling4fun's Pokemon Survivor